The Right Goodbye
by chuckblair4ever
Summary: Set after season 4 finale.Chuck and Blair.


This was awful. This was the worst fifteen minutes of her life. She sat down waiting. She ran all the possibilities through her head. If she did have a baby what was she going to do? Who was the father? She could not handle the baby being Louis's. Even though she was engaged to him, she wished Chuck was the father. She picked up the pregnancy test. It's positive. Her first reaction was to call Chuck. She needed to! He could not possibly do anything though. She was in Monaco, with Louis. He was her future husband and the future king of Monaco. She leaned against the cabinets in the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. All she could think of was, what does she want? Suddenly tears started welling up in her eyes. She held down speed dial one.

"Hello?" said the same husky voice she had longed to hear. The one she had left behind in Manhattan to be a princess. All that seemed childish now.

"Chuck?" She was holding back tears now and she had a feeling Chuck knew. He knew everything about her.

"What's wrong Blair? Is it Louis? I can come over, all you have to do is ask" His tone was panicked but at the same time calm.

"Yes, please come. I _need _to talk to you!" She spoke before thinking. How was she going to explain his arrival to Louis? She would have to hide him.

"I'm on my way" he replied hastily.

Suddenly she got a random urge to smile through all her tears. He talked as though he was going to drive 10 minutes to see her. He was coming all the way from Manhattan to Monaco just because she had asked. If Louis weren't a prince she would have chosen Chuck, no doubt. He was her soul mate. She always knew she couldn't stay away from him.

"_I will always love you"_

These words were the truest words she had ever spoken in her life. He needed to know that. His words had hit her like bricks

"_I have to let go, you need to let go"_

He hadn't let go. She knew it. He got up and starting coming to her just because she said come. Her back slid down the wall. Maybe it was ok for her to be pregnant with Chuck's baby. Maybe that is what will give her way out of her engagement to Louis. True, nobody was forcing her to stay with Louis, but she was forcing herself. If she were pregnant with Chuck, there would be no other choice. However, what if it is Louis's baby. This had happened once before. Nate or Chuck. That time it had turned out to be negative, though, much to her relief. Her and Chuck didn't have the same relationship they had then, and Nate was as flaky as they come.

She heard a knocking at her door.

She was scared. She had called Chuck yesterday and still no phone call or anything.

"Louis, I don't want to talk to anybody right now" She was sobbing in her pillow.

"It's not Louis" Her heart started fluttering. He really came. She couldn't believe it!

She ran to the door as fast as she could and opened it. She saw his tired face. It looked as though he hadn't slept since the last time she saw him. Without thinking she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Blair, what's wrong baby?"

She winced at the word 'baby.'

"Chuck, I know you told me to let you go, but I can't."

"Blair…"

"No, Chuck, listen to me. Yesterday, before I called you, I took a pregnancy test and…." 

Chuck's eyes widened. "I will stand by you through anything you're going through. I told you to let go because I wanted you to be happy, to have your fairytale. I was bluffing. I can never let you go. This baby will have a father. I will be here." 

She loved how he could basically read her mind. He knew she was pregnant. If this were Louis he would make her finish that awkward and horrible sentence.

"Chuck, when I took the test the first person who popped into my mind was you, not Louis. It's terrible I know but I can't help it! I _want _you to be the father, but I don't know if it is. Normally a woman would want her fiancé to be the father. Not me, not in this situation.

Chuck looked down in pain. He didn't like being reminded she has slept with Louis.

"I don't care. I do not care whose baby this is. Until you figure it out I will be here"

He sat on her bed and held her tight. She rested her head on his chest. "Chuck, I love you, but you already know that"

"I know. I love you too." He rocked her back and forth. "I will make a doctor's appointment if you want. We can go see together for sure, that you are pregnant."

She sniffled "I'd like that"

He pulled out his phone and called the best doctor in France. Chuck Bass knew everybody who was worth knowing. She loved that.

He turned to her a few minutes later. Tomorrow at noon, Blair. She held him tighter and started trembling. He kissed her head.  
>"Shhh, Blair. Everything is going to be ok"<p>

….

"Hello, my name is Dr. James. Are you two ready?"

Her huge smile was annoying Blair. She already didn't like the young doctor. After an hour of being in the doctor's office, Dr. James excused herself and said she would be right back. Blair broke down into tears once more.

"Chuck, why does this always happen to _me?_ Serena always does worse things that me and she never has these scares!"

"Shh, I'm here, Blair. I will be here, always"

"I know, it should be Louis, my fiancé, but I can't build the courage to tell him."

"I understand its ok"  
>"Chuck, why are you being so nice to me? I chose Louis. I am not even sure if I love him. I told you I did and I thought I did but this has shown me that I do not love him at all. I am in love with his title."<p>

"Simple, it's true love" He said this so confidently she wanted to grab him and kiss him right then and there but that wouldn't be appropriate considering where she is now."

Dr. James entered into the room a few minutes later. "I have something to tell you." She looked worried which worried Chuck.

"Is everything ok? Is Blair ok?" He asked.

"Yes, Blair is fine. But I'm sorry to tell you, there is no baby. She was never really pregnant. It was just a false alarm."

Blair started crying from relief. "Thank you, doctor."

…

Blair snuck Chuck back into her room in the Grimaldi castle.

"So I guess I will have to get going, Blair. My being here won't be good for your engagement."

"CHUCK! Don't be silly. If there is one thing I learned from all this is that I belong with you. You are my prince, Chuck. Not Louis."

Chuck's eyes widened with shock. He didn't know what to do. He just followed his first reaction. He swiftly walked towards Blair and covered her mouth with his. She quickly submitted and allowed him to take over. She opened her mouth to give his tongue passage. She suddenly started unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his chest with her dainty fingers. He couldn't handle it anymore. He started stripping all his clothes off. She shoved him onto the bed and started trailing her hand up and down his chest. He placed butterfly kisses all down her neck and chest. 

"Chuck" Blair breathed. "con…"

Chuck chuckled "I know, B. I handle my business"

…

As they lay naked in her bed, Chuck started talking. "I just slept with an engaged woman."

"it's not like you haven't done it before, Chuck" she giggled reminding him of that night he let her go.

"I have to go break it off with Louis, and for real this time. I don't want you giving me 'your blessing' anymore. I want YOU."

"I can come with you, if you want." He said.

"Ok, that would be great. I don't want to face him alone."

…

"L...Louis, I have something I need to tell you. Her face fell and she started trembling. This was hard. I took a pregnancy test, and It was positive and…"

"Who's the father?"

She hated his first reaction and his wrong assumption. Chuck was so much better at this.

"I am not pregnant. Chuck took me to the doctor and it was a false alarm"

"Chuck? Why is Chuck here?" 

"Louis, don't get me wrong, you're a great guy and you will eventually find your princess, but it is not me." She intertwined her fingers with Chuck's "I'm Chuck's princess."

"I always knew you loved Chuck more." He said.

"and I always will"


End file.
